


Heat in the Kitchen

by foreverwayward



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwayward/pseuds/foreverwayward
Summary: 18+ As Sam and the reader prepare for Thanksgiving, things heat up in the kitchen.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Heat in the Kitchen

The sound of pots and pans clanking from the kitchen stirred you from your book. It was late and the loud noises and there was no way you wouldn’t investigate. With a curious hook of your brow, you marked the page and got up from your comfy spot in bed. 

You were wearing a baggie sweatshirt that you had to scrunch up the sleeves so it didn’t hang over your hands. The comfy leggings you had been resting in went perfect with your fluffy socks as they slid on the hallway floor. 

Peeking your head into the kitchen, you saw Sam with his face fully focused on the cookbook in front of him. You couldn’t help but smile at how serious he seemed as he checked to see if he had all the ingredients. 

He was in a bit of a frenzy and didn’t notice you leaning against the door frame, watching him. When he turned from the fridge, he saw you and smirked nervously. “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself,” you replied. “So, uh–what exactly is going on here, Sam? You trying to wake everyone in Lebanon?”

Sam chuckled. “Sorry, I, uh–well, Thanksgiving’s tomorrow, and I wanted to get a head start. You know, it’s our first holiday with all of us together and I just thought–you know. Might be nice to have a good meal.”

“I love that idea.” You smiled as you walked over to the counter. “Want some help?” He gave you a strange look and you looked up at him. “What?”

“Uh, isn’t that my sweater?”

“Maybe…?”

The grin that grew on his face told you enough. “Looks better on you than it does on me anyways.”

“So, you gonna let me help you or do I need to leave the chef to his work?”

“Be my guest,” Sam beamed as he pushed the cookbook your way. “You wanna get out the rest of the stuff we need?”

“Yes, chef.” Your teasing made him laugh whole-heartedly and it warmed you more than the sweater ever could. 

* * *

The clock just beyond the kitchen began to chime letting you know it was two o’clock in the morning. You and Sam had lost track of time and had enjoyed every second of your night together. 

“I think we may have done enough for one night,” Sam said with a playful expression. “Sorry to have kept you up so late.”

“Are you kidding? This was so much fun. I haven’t cooked like this since I was a kid with my mom.” A brief moment of sadness swept through you before you forced it from your mind. “Anyways, I’m gonna finish the dessert before I go to bed. You go get some sleep…you’ve done enough.”

“No way. We started this together, we’re finishing it together. What’s left?”

You went to the fridge and pulled off a sticky note. Turning to Sam with a funny look, you hold it up for him to see the message: “DON’T FORGET THE PIE!” With a smile you tried to keep at bay, you said, “I think Dean may be trying to tell us something.”

Sam chortled and shook his head. “Alright, apple pie it is. Can you grab the flour?”

When you came back from the pantry, your fluffy socks slipped against the floor. As you tried to catch yourself, the flour flew from your hands. It hit the floor, the white powder filling the air leaving you and Sam both a flour-covered mess. 

Your eyes went wide with shock as a smile crept up your face. Sam chortled before breaking out into an uncontrollable laugh and you couldn’t help but join in. 

“So, you’re a kick-ass hunter, but can’t be trusted with baking goods,” he teased.

“Shut up!” you laughed as you threw a handful of flour at him. 

He shot you a playful look and smirked. “Oh, it’s like that?” Sam grabbed a large handful and chucked it in your direction. You closed your eyes at the impact, your face now covered in white. Grabbing his stomach from the painful laughter, Sam watched you spit out a bit of flour.

“You’re dead.” As you went to gather more, Sam dove for some himself. 

You both were officially in a full-on war as the air filled with powder. Sam chased you around the kitchen and you squealed as he caught you. As he picked you up off your feet, your head fell back in laughter. 

Sam finally put your down and your laughter died down as you turned to face him. Looking up, you stared into his hazel eyes, the color popping next to the snow colored substance on his face. 

“You got something on your face,” he teased. 

Chuckling again, you reached up to wipe some of the flour off his face. “Well, you’re a flat out mess.”

Without realizing, he leaned into your touch and the kitchen went quiet. As you both gazed into each other’s eyes, the corner of his lip curled. “How are you still beautiful covered in flour?”

Your heart lept in your throat and you grew nervous as he pushed the hair away from your face. 

“I, uh–” you stumbled over your words. “I should probably go wash this sweater now.” An anxious laugh escaped you but as you turned to leave, he reached out and took your arm gently. When you looked back at him, you could see he was no longer joking. His eyes were fixated on you and you could practically drown in how he was looking at you. You swallowed hard as Sam pulled you closer, slowly as if waiting to see if you’d pull away. 

As the space between you closed, his hand caressed your face. “I think the sweater can wait.” Sam hesitated but only for a moment before dipping down to ghost a sweet kiss on your lips. “Sorry, I, uh–I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” he chuckled under his breath.

“…I’ve been wanting you to do that for a long time too.”

That was all Sam needed to hear as he wrapped you in his arms and kissed you so deeply you could have sworn he had stolen the air from your lungs. The tension built quickly as his hands laced into your hair and you grasped his arms. 

Sam picked you up so effortlessly and you wrapped your legs around him. Putting you on the counter, Sam continued to lose himself in you. 

You pulled away and locked eyes with him as you took off your sweater revealing a tight sports bra. With your chest rising and falling rapidly, Sam studied you. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. 

“Oh,” you grinned. “I’m sure.” 

He practically beamed at your response and still covered in flour, you both went to work getting the other undressed. You pulled off Sam’s shirt and he tugged your leggings down, taking them off and casting them off to the side. 

When you reached for the waistband of his sweats, he stopped you and held your face to make you look at him. “We don’t have to do this…”

“Sam…” you smiled. “Just fuck me already.”

A giant grin took over his face before he captured your lips again and moaned into your mouth as you shoved down his pants. Sam wasn’t wearing underwear and his erection sprang free. You had imagined seeing him that way a million times, but the real thing was better than you could have hoped. His body was gorgeous and you couldn’t help but kiss his chest and nibble at his skin. 

Sam’s mouth fell open at the touch of your wet lips and finally having your permission, he pushed you back onto your hands. He spread your legs open and looked you in the eye as he immediately thrust into you. You gasped feeling him fill you so fully and he grunted. 

“God, you feel so good…” he moaned. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled yourself against him as you began to grind him deeper into you. The heat of your skin melted together so perfectly.

“Sam…” Panting, your words grew shorter. “Don’t stop…”

“Never.” His large hands grasped at your back and he studied your body. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” 

You bit down on your lip trying to hold back the cries of pleasure; the flour still dusting the air and covering your exposed skin. 

Sam’s mouth found your neck, kissing and sucking as he fucked you into oblivion. 

“Fuck…Sam, I’m so close. Just like that.”

Seething through his teeth, he grunted as his thrusting began to falter. “Cum with me…cum now.”

Both of you moaned out as your bodies exploded in ecstasy. You could feel him pouring himself into you and the sensation sent shivers down your spine. 

You and Sam panted and trembled in each other’s arms as you rode out your orgasms together. He kissed you sweetly and he exhaled shakily into your mouth as he caught his breath. 

Kissing him again, you smiled. “That was incredible.” 

“ _You’re_ incredible,” he told you lovingly.

He gently helped you off the counter and the two of you put your clothes on, still making sure to steal glances at each other. 

The sound of shuffling caught your attention and you both looked in its direction. A sleepy Dean rubbed his eyes, barely awake. You and Sam stared at each other thinking you had been caught.

“Jesus…” Dean’s eyes went wide as he studied the kitchen. “What the hell happened in here?”

“Uh….” Sam muttered.

“It looks like Frosty the snowman exploded in here.”

You shrugged. “Cooking is messy…?”

“Uh-huh…” There was skepticism in Dean’s eyes but he was too tired to argue. “Look, I don’t even wanna know.” He waved his hand at you dismissing the thought. Before he turned to leave, he practically gasped at a thought. “Wait….” he paused dramatically. “The pie’s okay, right?”

“There will be pie, Dean. Promise.”

“Mm. For your sake, you better be right.” Dean finally headed down the hallway and yelled back, “I’m serious!”

Laughing, Sam ran a hand through his hair and peered down at you. “That was…close.”

“Eh…” you shrugged. “The risk you take when you fuck in the kitchen.”

You both looked around to see the utter destruction and sighed. 

Still smiling, Sam replied, “worth it.”

The warmth in your chest practically radiated on your face. You couldn’t remember the last time you had been so happy, had that much fun. 

It was then that you felt him kiss the top of your head. “Clean up the mess in the morning?”

“Oh, yeah–obviously.”

Sam grinned and reached for you to take his hand. “Wanna…stay in my room tonight?”

Taking his hand in yours, your fingers laced. “Absolutely…”


End file.
